Pain And Scaring
by Souls Will Cry- ArceusMinion
Summary: How can one deal with an abusive family who wants you dead and the only solace you can find is suicidal thoughts and acting on them. Leone knows this all to well and wishes that death take him but for some reason he still survives. Follow him to find out his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story but be warned that this story contains: Language, violence, alcohol, death and some connection to my past. Now that you know that I see no reason why I shouldn't hold you up with this bit and get on with the main story so here ya go.  
"Speech"  
(thought)  
**_**'letter or journal text'**__**  
"quote"**_

I awoke again to the loud bang on the bin lid that was my roof before it opened and I was rudely yanked out of it only to be punched in the face by a closed fist bearing iron knuckle busters "get up you worthless piece of shit" I got up slowly bleeding from my mouth and out of the corner of my eye "get walking" he pointed down the road and I nodded before he grabbed me by the shoulders "what's that nod supposed to mean you bitch" I sighed inwardly "yes sir. Moving" he let me go and forced me to walk to the one of the many places I disliked. School. For the same reason other kids don't like to but add teachers trying to poison you to the list.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Name's Leone but people usually call me Leo or bitch depending on who it is. I'm an umbron morph who wishes to have never been born because…well I guess you already know the answer. I wear all grey clothing and black leather boots. The man who had caused me trouble was my own father if I can call him that anymore. He was a flareon morph with a bad drinking problem, that being once he starts he won't stop until someone gets hurt by him or he gets knocked the fuck out. I arrived at the school to only be dragged around into a dark corner by one of the worst people in my already miserable life. A flareon morph named Keith. "I see you haven't killed yourself by now…maybe I'll just have to try harder" I shook my head "no need" I pulled out a 10mm pistol and primed it before putting it against my head "why don't you stay to see what your hard work has done. Call it a check of sorts. Except you get what you wished deeply for instead of money" I put one finger on the trigger before taking a deep breath.

I then noticed Keith looked worried but we had attracted a crowd who were yelling "DO IT". I decided to do just that and as I started to put pressure on the trigger someone grabbed the gun and forced it out of my hand. The crowd gasped as when I looked to see who had the gun I saw it was the hottest girl in the school. A Zoroark morph named Casey. Unlike most Zoroark she was blue where she should've been red. She usually wears a black shirt and yellow shorts with red running shoes. She apparently heard my little exchange with Keith because I can't find out for the life of me why she did that.

I stood there. Not moving until three teachers walked over to the crowd. I saw them and quickly grabbed the gun back off of Casey and my hand started shaking as I held it to my head again. As the crowd departed the teachers stopped before smiling and nodding at me to continue. I could only nod and stepped around Keith so they could get a better view of me as I took my last breath before putting pressure on the trigger once again but also once again Casey grabbed the gun.

I looked at the sky sighing "why can't I die. If I get a good enough reason I might force myself to live just a day or two longer but if it isn't then I pull the trigger to-day" I looked over at Casey before looking to the teachers to see them looking as if silently begging Casey to just throw me the gun to end my life and I looked at her holding my hand out. "If you died I would die. You are my life, my existence, everything I am I got from watching you. I see the struggles you go through and those struggles only got worse over time. I only wish to help you but in the end it's your life and what you choose to do with it is out of my control. Just know that if you did kill yourself I would follow you because I care deeply about you. Nothing will change how deep my feelings for you go."

I hung my head and slowly shook it. I held my hand out again and felt the cold steel of the gun be pressed into the palm of my hand. I closed my hand around the base of the gun and slowly holstered it and looked at Casey to see her smiling slightly before I responded by giving her a small nod before turning to leave for my first lesson. As I reached the door to my first lesson I noticed a lot of people looking at me almost as if they finally realized I was a living being but there were a few who still gave me the I want you dead or else look which I didn't mind in the least.

I entered the room and sat at the back corner where I normally sit in every class and while we waited for the teacher I noticed Keith looking at me. I turned to him "why are you just plain staring at me?" he gulped which was something I never expected to hear him do "I don't know…all my life I just wanted attention to feel what it's like and when I saw you getting attention I thought if I put you down I would finally get attention." I slowly nodded "ok I see…so you decided to make my life worse than it already is just for attention. I understand completely but I still can't forgive you. Reasons I will not explain" just at that moment the teacher walked in. A Gallade who we all called Mr. Xero.

He walked to the front of the class and began roll call "All here good oh and bitch next time…pull the trigger" I started shaking with anger but tried to calm myself. He began his teachings about the fourth Great War that ripped the land and so on. As the lesson ended he asked me to stay behind. Something which I was well used to. "Do you know why I asked you to stay after class Leone?" I shook my head "no sir but I know I must have heard that last word wrong because to me it sounded like you said my name" he smiled "you didn't hear me wrong Leone but the reason I stopped you is to ask if everything is alright with you. You zoned out during the lesson" I shook my head again "no sir I'm fine. I zoned out because I was picturing the battle in my head…sir" I said the last word as a type of apology "what's with this whole sir thing? You always call other teachers that" my expression darkened as I knew this had to come out at some point "my father…if I can call him that…demands I do so or he will and I quote him _"whoop my scrawny ass to hell" _so out of fear I started doing it and it just became a habit of mine" Mr. Xero looked at me closely for a minute "and are those bruises on your face caused by your father as well?" I nodded "yes he does it with iron knuckle busters to prove that he is and always will be the stronger one, the perfect one if you will."

Mr. Xero looked at me shocked before he started mumbling to himself before looking back up to me "I'm going to have a word with your father, I now know why you always come to this lesson bloody and bruised beyond recognition. It's one of the reasons we put you down so much, it's so that the truth will come out and now that it has I will settle this for you. Now off to your next lesson. You're already late as it is. I'm sorry I have to play along with this a little longer so I can't give you a note explaining it." I nodded before making my way to my next lesson. As I entered I barely dodged a knife aimed for my head and managed to get my arms up in time to cover up as the teacher, a blaziken morph who we all called Mark, bombarded me with punches.

My back hit the door and I stood there taking blow after blow until I felt something stab me and when I looked I was shocked to see the knife that narrowly missed my head had been used again to stab me in the stomach. I grunted as it was yanked out and before I knew what was happening I was laying down on the floor with him punching me in the face. I was fading in and out of consciousness as his fists struck my face time and time again. I finally lost consciousness after one punch hit me just above my temple.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to be greeted with a white hospital ceiling I've seen too many times "how did this happen?" I turned in the direction I heard the voice and stopped when I laid eyes on my father "sir…just got hit in the face a few times…I'll be fine." He still stood in the doorway "quit lying. I know what happened. I know you tried to die. I know that you told those teachers and I know how to deal with the problem you forced upon me. Killing you" I stared as he slowly came closer to me slowly raising his arms ready to claw at me and end my life so I just tilted my head back exposing my neck and smiling as I closed my eyes "come on then DO IT" I knew he would he just likes to take his sweet ass time but I stayed in that position for over three hours and felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see no-one.

I looked all around the room and saw no-one. I decided to just sign myself out and as I tried to move I let out a quick yell of pain, it felt like my legs were both numb and on fire. I threw the covers off me to see needles full of morphine hooked up to every joint from the waist down. Hurried footsteps were heard outside the room before the door burst open and Casey stood there. Looking mortified as she saw me. I nodded at her "Casey don't worry, just give me a few hours and this whole event that caused this will be forgotten and repeated. I'm used to it by now so as I said, don't worry" Casey shook her head "how can I not be worried about you? You look horrible, you must be in pain from that yell I heard." I shook my head "I was. But you know how this whole thing goes. I show up the next day to have the exact same thing happen to me again and again I think you see the pattern." Casey nodded and began walking towards me before sitting next to the bed where I was currently unable to move from. I looked back at the ceiling before giving a quiet sigh "why do you care about me Casey? I don't deserve to even be looked at unless it's to see me as a punching bag. So why didn't you let me carry out something I've been wanting to do ever since I learned about death and all the other bullshit." Casey looked at me before looking down again "because I…I have feelings for you which I can't explain."

I nodded slowly "try your best to explain them." Casey looked up "whenever I see you hurt I feel somewhat responsible and when you were near me I felt safer than anywhere else. Today when I saw you had the gun to your head I felt like I couldn't live without you and after seeing what Mark did to you I was fearful you might actually d-die" her voice broke on the last word and when I looked at her tears were streaming down her cheeks. I slowly reached my hand out and caressed her face. She looked at me before slowly inching closer to me. I reached my other hand out to both wipe the rest of the tears away and to stop her. "I know that feeling. I've felt it only once in my life. Love is what it's called and trust me when I say it will mislead your judgment and wreck your life. It happened to my father and me." Casey looked away as she quietly sobbed. I looked down to my legs to see a note. I picked it up and when I started reading it my hand started shaking with anger. _'Dear Leone. I've been thinking about what occurred at the school and this made me realize that I've turned you into someone that your mother didn't want to see again. I guess as soon as she saw you acting like me she panicked and left. I miss her dearly and I think you do too since you were always smiling around her and now it seems as though you're just a shell that once housed all this joy. I think it best that we stay away from each other for a while. Sincerely Dad'_

"That fucker thinks he can just write I'm sorry on a letter and that automatically makes everything better. We'll see about that" I gritted my teeth as I forced out the injections of morphine and began to walk towards the door. I slowly made my way out of the hospital before starting my journey home. As it came into view I saw my father lounging on a chair. I just walked past him and made my way to the shower to where I just washed my face and quickly dried it before going into the bin I usually go to get some sleep.

As I was just starting to get comfortable in the short confined space the lid was lifted and I was gently lifted out. I knew what was coming (he's wallowing in sorrow and decided to take it out on me, well better get ready for another beating. Wonder if this one will kill me. Na it's too unlikely and plus Arceus never gives me what I desire) I readied myself for another of the worst beatings and it was granted as a flaming fist connected with my stomach. I coughed and sputtered as he hit me again with his foot connecting with the back of my leg causing it jerk forward out of reflex. I looked at him to see something that still horrified me (he's drunk.) I thought and decided that I will not be pushed around anymore. As he went to punch me again I quickly leant back before kicking him in the stomach causing him to sharply exhale whether in surprise or pain I couldn't tell but I didn't have time to think as he rushed and grabbed both of my legs flipping me onto the ground before slowly twisting my whole body over. My lower back felt like it was being ripped apart but it only intensified as he sat on my lower back while putting my feet under his arms. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I couldn't keep in that yell of pain but it only encouraged him as he bent his upper body backward making me feel as if Attila the Hun was ripping me apart. I fought against him and eventually threw him off me but it seemed to make the pain worse.

I rolled over before putting my hands on either side of my head and threw myself up to my feet before raising my hand in a type of c shape. As my father got up I threw my hand into his neck and held it there as I used my other hand to lift his right arm over my shoulder and rested it in the center of his spine before lifting him off the ground and rotating his body to an angle before throwing him to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground I bent over to look him in the eyes "you think you know me. On this day I see clearly, everything has come to life. A broken dream and we leave it all behind. I won't give you another chance to feel alive. I've been defeated and brought down dropped to my knees when hope went out. The time has come to change my ways. I'll never long for what might have been, no regret won't waste my life again. I won't look back I'll fight to remain." I turned from him while quietly singing to myself a song I picked up on. The song was called Metalingus or something like that.

I walked away still humming it passing a few random people but I paid them no mind. I walked to a street owned by a gang called The Ariel Hell and I happened to be good friends with the leader. I walked through the various guards nodding at them doing their sign, I finally made it to where the leader was and instantly knelt as a show of respect "rise Leo. Tell me what it is you want" I smiled "I would like to join The Ariel Hell. I have no one that gives a damn if I do join and I don't want to throw my life away when I have an opportunity right here for a life as close to normal as I possibly could get" I looked at the leader who was also an umbreon morph like me but unlike me he bore many scars of previous fights. "Very well. Everyone lets welcome our newest member to The Ariel Hell Leo. What is your new name?" I smiled as I thought of one "Reverend" I spoke the name with conviction "very well Reverend. Johanna" a Zoroark morph who looked almost identical to Casey walked up to him. The only thing different was that she wore a black balaclava around her mouth but if you took it away I'm sure that it would be her. "Yes Commander?" the voice was identical to Casey's but I held my tongue "show Reverend to his quarters" I looked to the leader "great leader I really don't need any type of hospitality I'm used to the hard ground by now so I could just go find a warm corner somewhere and go to sleep there" He looked at me before shaking his head "nonsense Reverend. No member shall be exposed to the elements while they sleep. But before you go I must tell you that what we do is very dangerous. I don't want youth blood spilt if they sought a fantasy life so are you sure this is the life you want?" I nodded "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't. Also I'm available at any time so any jobs no one wants to do just find me and I'll do it."

He nodded "dismissed" with that I followed Johanna to a container "this will be your new place of residents, rest easy we all gotta pitch in tomorrow" I gave a salute "alright ma'am" she looked at me "I'm pretty much the same rank as you so why treat me like I'm higher up?" I shook my head for a few seconds "you have experience here while I don't so you still outrank me by experience alone. Though I get the distinct impression we've met before but I could be mistaken" Johanna seemed to freeze at that point "did I say something wrong?" she shook her head before opening the door "get some rest" was all she said as I entered she shut the door and I was enveloped in blackness but with a quick snap of my fingers I made a flame appear where the contact happened and I saw a bed. I made my way over to it and slowly climbed into it after blowing out the flame and I closed my eyes and had my very first good night worth of sleep.

I was awoken as light hit my face and out of instinct I covered my face with my arms but when I felt nothing I saw Johanna look at me "up and move. You've been summoned by the leader personally" I nodded and quickly got out of the bed and made it neat before making my way to where I was told to meet him and was shocked to see him holding my father "you know this flareon?" I nodded "he was my father but not anymore. Why?" he turned his attention to me "Because he wants to kill me thinking I brainwashed you" I looked to my father before turning away "prepare the chopping block and sharpen the axe." I turned back to the leader "I'll execute him myself if I can my lord" Both he and my father looked at me as if I were joking but I held a face of pure emotionless but the fire in my eyes said it all "very well. Do as he says and prepare for an execution. Reverend you have permission to execute him yourself" I smiled "thank you my lord" I did a quick kneel before walking over and grabbing my father by the shoulders and leading him to the grounds where the block was waiting and as I forced him into position he looked at me "Leo please" he begged "don't know who you're talking about. Where's the axe?" I was handed a razor sharp axe as tall as me and as I gripped it with both hands and raised it high in the air ready to strike the reality of what I was doing hit me but I didn't falter. I brought the axe down resulting in a multitude of sound to be heard through the area before cheers erupted.

I stood there looking at my father's head as it rolled around on the floor before handing the axe back to the morph who handed it to me. I left the area to go inform the leader but was gripped hard around the neck in a chokehold. I struggled before hearing a voice of one of my teachers in my ear "I'm getting you out of here now Leone. What these people are will only make you worse." I struggled harder before flipping over my unknown assailant to see Mr. Xero looking at me "this place is the only place I belong Xero. If I left where would I go? I feel at home here." I turned to continue walking and as I got to the leader and informed him he sent Johanna off somewhere and asked me to go with her. I nodded and as I entered my container I changed into a pair of black and gold shorts and a red and black quicksilver shirt and black fingerless leather gloves. I also slipped on a black trench coat and olden style hat. I stored some brass knuckle busters in the trench coat in case of trouble and met her at the entrance to the alley wearing her usual attire. When she saw me we started walking to our mission location.

As it came into sight I was shocked. It was the exact same school where I was just yesterday. I turned to Johanna "gonna fill me in?" Johanna looked at me "we just go here to get education Leone. That's all" I frowned for a second "well in case things get dicey I have taken precautions" I showed her the brass knuckle busters "so you're not the Leone I know anymore" I sighed "I'm just saying if someone tries to fight me there in for huge amounts of pain. Be it teacher or another student" Johanna looked at me again "Leone while we're here I'm known as Casey so know you know" I looked at her "I knew your voice was identical and even most Zoroark take years of being with the person just to say simple dialogue. Anyway let's get this over with" I started to walk in with Casey by my side and as usual Keith tried to pull me into a corner but this time he pulled a knife on me. I held my hands up "ok this is bad ummm…ok what is it that you want dearly enough to pull a knife on me?" Keith smiled "your life" I shook my head "ain't gonna happen" with that I did a simple crescent kick and managed to dislodge the knife and send it flying a few yards away from him.

He tried throwing a punch but I managed to sweep under it before doing a right hook to the inside of his leg before getting out of his range. I got into a stance I saw on TV once. Elbows tucked in and knees slightly bent while you put your weak hand forward and your strong hand back and keep your chin tucked in to make your head a smaller target for your opponent. As Keith staggered around I did a quick few jabs before feinting an uppercut before switching it into a Komura lock. I had his arm in an upside down L shape while slowly adding pressure and forcing the arm back causing the shoulder blade to hyper extend causing your opponent a decent amount of agony and the best part is there is no way to counter it without getting your arm broken. Keith's screams of pain filled the air around us before I quickly jerked it back hard and a loud snap was herd as I broke his arm and possibly his shoulder.

As Keith rolled around on the ground I stood up to notice a whole crowd staring at me "anyone else want to try their luck against me?" no one stepped forward so I began to walk to my next lesson when I sensed something behind me and I ducked as a blazing fist flew to where my head was just seconds ago. I quickly stepped forward and turned to see Mark looking at me. I sighed and put on the brass knuckle busters. I then got into my stance and waited for him to swing and as he threw a haymaker I quickly leant my head back before grabbing his arm and using it to pull him into my head and several blows to his face followed before I flipped him off and kicked him in the stomach and gripped his neck and gave him a stunner. He fell to the floor knocked out and as I put the brass knuckle busters away Casey showed up "are you alright?" I nodded "I'm fine but I'm not sure about mark." Casey stood silent for a few minutes "let's get to class."

As we made it to our first class of the day and I sat where I normally sat and while we waited I was thinking about different teachers who haven't shown me any respect when Mr. Xero walked in and we began where yesterday left off. As the class ended I was asked to stay behind and did as I was asked "Leone this isn't you. What did they do to you?" I smiled "they didn't do this Xero, my father is the one to blame for this. They just helped me harness this" I saw his face darken "your father said he'd have words with you but I don't think he would do this" I darkened my expression "he did have a few words but after that it's the usual beating I get. No more though. Last time I saw him his head was on the floor."

I exited the room after that to see that Mark had recovered and was waiting outside the door and as soon as I exited he tried the haymaker again only for me to block and bring him close enough for me to quickly slip around and get him in a military style choke hold and I jerked every few seconds to make it harder for him to breath and in no time at he had slumped to the floor unconscious. Sighing I made my way to the next class and it was made apparent that people feared me because as soon as I entered the gym everyone went quiet except Casey who walked up to me "spar?" I nodded and took a few steps back before getting into my stance while she just looked relaxed. I looked in her eyes and nodded at her too make a move and she charged at me before jumping in the air with her claws ready. I also ran and leapt into the air and as we met in midair I felt her lightly scratch my eye. Enough to draw blood but not seriously injure me. I also hit her with a light elbow to the face enough for her to have a small nosebleed but nothing to serious.

I landed with my head low before feeling the cut. (Thank god it's not too deep but it's going to leave a scar) I turned around to see Casey running at me with her claws extended in front of her. I did a quick sidestep at the last second and grabbed her wrist before forcing it to the side causing her to suddenly lose her balance and fall but I managed to keep her from falling hard before helping her up and leaping back. I waited for her to give me any sign that she was ready and I was rewarded with a nod signaling she was ready so I ran at her not even at my full speed and at the last second I slid under her grabbing her ankles to trip her. As she fell I grabbed her shoulders lifting her up a few inches before flinging her away a few feet. The room was quiet as Casey looked at me surprised but I just shrugged and got back into my stance.

Casey then launched herself at me again but something seemed off (she's giving it her all. What comes around goes around) I began running at her at my full speed hearing my trench coat flapping in the air behind me like a cape as I became a black blur as I ran. I began reeling my arm back as I got ready to deliver a punch and as we got within range of each other I flung my fist and felt it connect but I also felt her hit me in the stomach. The speed that we were both going resulted in us both flying in the directions we came from but Casey flew straight into the wall while I only went a few meters back un-harmed. Seeing what I had done I began running at her while fear and worry coursed through my veins and as I reached her she was unconscious but in bad shape as she was losing blood quickly. I decided to use a move I've only used once. I put one hand on her heart while my hand was held over my own "sacred prayer" I muttered and almost immediately I felt pain course through me as my back was opened up and my forehead was cut open.

Casey opened her eyes to see what had happened and was still happening as my arm was cut from the shoulder to the elbow. I lifted my hand off her chest and soon was feeling lightheaded. Casey leapt to her feet and rushed at me as I began to fall to the floor and caught me yelling something but my hearing was cut out so all I saw where her lips moving before I slipped away into unconsciousness. I awoke to find a black ceiling and with a snap of my fingers creating a flame I found out I was back at the container. I was then aware to a presence next to me I looked and saw Casey "Cas…I mean Johanna what happened?" Casey looked at me "you did something to make you have the condition I had." I grimaced at the memory "sacred prayer. I learnt it a long time ago but it took years to master. It swaps the condition of me with someone else or vice versa. You probably feel like yelling at me but you must realize that I put you in that state and I wasn't going to stand there and let you slowly die right in front of my eyes. I swore to my mother as soon as she found out that I knew the move to use it to help others and I still hold that today. I'm not making sense am I?" Casey shook her head "you are making sense but you never mentioned a mother at all during the time we've known each other." I shook my head sadly "because I never remembered her. She left once I started acting like my dad. I guess she probably panicked and left. She was the only one who understood me and actually make me smile which I haven't done in such a long time. If I remember correctly the last time I smiled was ten years ago. I've been darkened by my father and you will find out what he has done in due time but I won't tell you until I can trust you fully. I'll keep that reason to myself as well."

Casey looked at me with a sad glint in her eye before extending her hand to me to help me up but I just rolled off the bed and just before I hit the steel floor of the container I flung my hands out in front of me and as soon as they touched the steel I pushed my legs up and over my head before standing up completely. Casey looked surprised "you got any more surprises?" I nodded "plenty but you'll have to wait to see some of them." A sudden loud rapping at the door caused me to assume a fighting stance before it opened and I saw another gang member "you alright Reverend?" I nodded "I'm fine. Give me a minute to get used to standing up again because I feel like I haven't stood up in at least a few days" both he and Casey looked at each other in the eyes before they both turned to me starting to worry me a bit "I was only out for a day right?" they looked back and forth between me and each other rapidly before I broke the eerie silence that had set over us "come on with the way you guys are acting it makes me think I've been out for at least a month." They both gasped at that statement before turning to me "well actually Reverend it was more like three months."

I did an immediate double-take before looking at them with a deep fire in my eyes "did anyone even bother telling me _"hey Reverend just so you know you've been out for three months"_ I bet it was a nice laugh for some members while others I'm betting on my life they died laughing. I mean that's all that I'm worth, just a laugh to lift other people's days up while pushing mine down. Johanna I had at least some trust in you but I'm guessing like everyone else in this world you've told everyone what happens at that place and I bet they've all burst out laughing at the pain I go through everyday just to survive for another day regretting even being born. I thought I could trust this place but apparently not. You," I pointed to the gang member "tell the leader I request a meeting with only him. I need someone to know what I've gone through before I lose all faith and hope. Trust me when I say that isn't a nice image."

The gang member nodded before leaving. I turned to Johanna "just leave. If you know what's good for you you'll never speak of this event to anyone. If you do tell anyone well let's just say that what happened to you that I caused won't even measure up to what'll happen if you tell. No mercy and nothing held back fight till one of us concedes and with the life I had I don't give up easily. So now that you have your ultimatum I suggest you follow it." Casey nodded and left. A few minutes later there was a loud rapping on the door "enter" I said in a monotone voice. The door opened and there stood the leader "Reverend you must be angry but we did plan on telling you" (so you do know. Wonder what else you're keeping from me) I showed no signs of emotion and looked him dead in the eyes "trust me when I say angry is not the emotion I'm feeling right now. It's not even close Adam. I'm going to be honest with you here. One of the reasons I joined this crew is because I wanted to fit in and not only do I realize that I don't fit in but I'm almost hated because I'm even here which I'm fine with. Got many other people who feel the same way. But it just seems like I can't catch a break with being hated. Sure there is Johanna but she probably turned her back on me as soon as I was presumably dragged back here only to be the laughing stock of this place," I waved my arms in a type of panning motion "so tell me if I'm right. You run this place Adam you know these people better than I do. You can throw all the excuses you want at me but you have to answer that question eventually. There is one more question you already have in your head and it pretty much sums up to _"how do I tell him I hate his guts without making myself look like an asshole"_ I can take any way of explanation and you can sound like an asshole I won't mind. Everyone else has plainly stated that sounding like assholes so I guess I wouldn't mind adding you to the list of people who hate my guts. I'm used to it so just get it over with now and save yourself the trouble of doing it later."

Adam looked at me "Leo that's not true. We never laughed at you and I certainly don't hate you. You may not know this but you were the reason I started this gang. I owe everything this gang is to you Leo. You also weren't dragged back you were carried gently back and we sacrificed nearly all of our time trying to keep you alive so don't think for a second that you don't belong here" He put his hand on my shoulder gently something I wasn't used to and flinched a bit at the contact. "Adam I can tell now when people hate me and are just lying behind caring actions. You are just like the rest of them deep down. I'm sorry Adam but I don't buy this whole charade of kindness. I never will feel true kindness again so please spare your efforts Adam and just tell me what I already know" Adam looked at me before I heard a small shuffle come from outside the container but I signaled him to ignore it and continue. "Leone I…you're right I do hate you. All this time I hate you because you are a type of filth that I just want to get rid of myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But now I can" with those words he lunged at me before I could even recognize what was happening he was over me with a knife in his hand ready to strike it down and plunge it into my heart. (I'll be with you soon mother) I thought as the knife came closer and closer to me but time seemed to stand still right before it impacted but as soon as it happened it was gone and the knife penetrated through my skin and he didn't stop. He continued to bring it down before I slipped away.

**And this chapter is done. It took me about 45 minutes to write and edit this so it was very rushed and reviews are appreciated. Anyway to all readers of this story have a very merry Christmas, happy new year and I just need one review to get this story rolling so get reviewing people. Until next time I will see you guys in the next chapter. Piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter is here so I'll just get right into it. BUT BEFORE I DO BE WARNED THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. So you have been warned.  
-Author's quote- for this chapter onwards.**

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling (am I where I think I am?) just then the whole ceiling shook. I stood up feeling like I was on a cloud before feeling something pulling me towards the endless white but before I could start walking a gentle hand that seemed familier laid on my shoulder gently gripping it. I looked over my shoulder to see the impossible. My mother stood there. She was an espeon morph with a green gem on her forehead instead of the usual ruby red. But what made me nearly cry was her voice, like that of a goddess or angel "hello Leone." I turned around fully and hugged her tight to me as I broke down on her shoulder, all those years of torture, all those years of heartbreak finally ended "shhh Leo darling it's alright. Everything's going to be alright Leo." I finally managed to calm down and look her in the eyes "mother I'm so sorry" she looked at me in the eyes but I hung my head "sorry for what?" I stood silent for a minute "for being a complete failure in your eyes. I failed you mother and I regret that every day" I stood back and hung my head again.

I closed my eyes and soon felt a hand on my chin lifting my head up before I felt something touch my lips and when I opened my eyes I saw my mother kissing me. In the end I wrapped my arms around her back while hers wrapped around my neck. After a full minute we broke apart still holding each other "Leone you never failed me. You failed no one. I'm the one that failed you Leone. I could've stayed but I didn't. That makes me a failure of a mother" I hugged her closer to me "you panicked. I guess I would've done the same in your position but you never failed me at any time. It breaks my heart hearing that come from you mother. There was never a minute when you didn't cross my mind and if I had never listened to my father this never would've happened so I'm the cause of what happened and as such I failed you." My mother looked at me "no you didn't your father is the one to blame. I am so sorry for never being around for you but I plan to make it up to you." She spoke so sweetly I could only stare as she closed the gap between us and kissing me again. I softened my expression to one of kindness and began kissing her back.

As we broke apart again I tightened my grip on her "Leone, you have to go back" I was taken aback by those words "I can't go back. I was stabbed several times. So unless some deus ex machina happens I'm stuck here and I would stay here even if I could go back." I suddenly felt her grip loosen "Leone, you have too. I'll be watching over you Leone." With that I felt a vast wind hit me with the force of a cargo train lifting me off my feet and causing me to see nothing but white until I hit something and my vision went black. I suddenly felt sore in every part of my body and when I opened my eyes I saw a dark blue ceiling until I realized (this isn't a ceiling. It's water and I'm stuck in it) I looked down and froze when I saw wire fencing wrapped around me and a huge slab of concrete tied to my feet by a thick chain. (This seems to be the end) I thought helplessly until I felt a sudden pull and when I looked back I saw Casey trying to cut the wire fencing. I gritted my teeth as she finally managed to cut it but she also cut me causing blood to fill the water (please Casey save yourself if something should happen.) I looked around only to see nothing but dark red and I thought I saw a dark shadow pass near us.

I suddenly turned around to see Casey looking horrified but with my arms now free I motioned for her to get out of here. Suddenly something hit me causing me to get flown forwards and when I looked back I saw something I never wanted to see. A whole twenty five of sharpedo just waiting there. I quickly turned back around to face Casey and once again motioned for her to get out of here. As she was starting to swim away I felt a burning in my lungs (crap) was all I thought as the burning feeling intensified and my vision started fading and thoughts cease to exist. As I was about to give up Casey dived in again but this time she had a night slash ready and as she cut the chain linking me to the concrete I suddenly felt myself rising and soon enough I felt my head break the surface of the water. I took in as many breaths of air as I could before I felt something bite my leg and I was suddenly dragged under again. I looked down to see a sharpedo knowing on my leg causing pains I never felt before. Its rows of teeth mauled my leg and I could only watch as the water turned even darker with my blood. Suddenly something whizzed past me hitting the sharpedo in the eye causing it to let go and start to swim away.

I then began struggling to get to the surface and as I finally managed to get there I saw the entire crew of The Ariel Hell looking at me and as I looked back at them they parted in the middle to reveal Adam holding Casey with a 12" knife held to her neck. I sighed as I climbed up onto the land and walked right up to Adam "you can't get rid of me that easy Adam. Maybe next time you will actually try so let Johanna go and we can finish this like men" I stood back and got into my stance trying to ignore the pain in my leg when I put pressure on it. Adam threw Casey to the ground and ran at me. I waited for the right time and when he tensed his legs I knew it was now or never. As he jumped I grabbed him and put my hand on his heart "sacred prayer" I felt the pain leave me and smiled wickedly as he howled in pain and as I watched he looked up at me. I only widened my smile to a point to where I looked like a psycho killer and before anyone knew what was happening I picked up the knife and drew it across his neck hearing a slow splitting sound while blood sprayed in every direction from the cut across his neck and watched as he crumpled to the floor in a pool of blood.

I turned to Casey to see the whole crew of the gang shaking in fear "get out of my sight. Johanna you stay" I spoke with venom and in such a menacing manner I think a few pissed themselves. Nevertheless they did as they were told and ran in different directions. I looked Casey directly in the eyes "your real name. NOW" Casey flinched and started shaking more so I took a step closer to her while slowly tightening my grip on the knife which was still dripping with blood "I'm going to ask again. If you fail to answer you will be thrown back in the water and I won't come to your aid so your real name." Casey looked at me "Hailey" I straightened my face back to my emotionless stare "Hailey is your real name then. I would love to talk with you more but I hear a few sirens in the distance so I have to get going. See you" with that I turned and began to walk away until a hand grasped my shoulder and as I looked over my shoulder I saw Hailey looking at me and as I fully turned around I opened my mouth to ask why she was being so clingy but I didn't get that chance as she smashed her lips on mine. I never expected this and my first reaction was to try and get her off me and as I struggled against her she wrapped her hands around me. One hand on my back the other on the back of my neck.

I tried once again to struggle free but she just held me tighter and started putting more passion into the kiss. Eventually I gave up on struggling but before I could do anything I heard several clicks and when I turned I saw nearly the entire law enforcement, one of them started walking towards the two of us "you two are under arrest" I nodded "I'll go but leave her out of this. I will let you take her over my bleeding corpse." He took a step backwards before nodding to one of his partners and I watched as he threw the one closest to us a 9mm pistol "that can be arranged" was all he said as he took aim. I had only a few seconds to react so the first thing I did was push Hailey away and turn to look her in the eyes and say a few words "no matter what happens. I won't let them take you" before I turned to back to the officer and as soon as I was facing him fully he pulled the trigger once, twice, three, four, five times he pulled the trigger and each of the bullets passed through my flesh. I stared at him still with my emotionless stare before I started walking towards him watching his face turn into one of pure shock.

As I reached him I grabbed him by the neck and slowly tightened my grip on it hearing his whimpers and gasps as I slowly stole his life. One of his comrades ran at me with a spike in one hand and as he reached me he drove the spike into my stomach. I immediately let go and fell onto my back feeling the gravel road before I turned my head to see him approaching Hailey. A sudden surge of adrenaline flowed through me and I ripped the spike out before I stood up and began charging at him and tackling him off his feet before hammering my fists into his skull. As I finished I turned to see them all around Hailey and I saw one start to reach for his belt (over my dead body) I ran at my absolute limit and before anyone knew what was happening I was standing in front of Hailey breathing hard with rage and glaring at each individual before getting into a defensive stance. My legs were straight but relaxed while my arms where straight and my hands were flat and my chin was still tucked in. I flashed my eyes on each of them looking at their shocked faces before they rushed me all at once. I ducked under one while getting another in a rear naked choke hold and using him as a human shield as gunfire was heard but I never got hit and neither did the guy I was holding who had passed out. I suddenly turned around to see the gang each holding weapons ranging from 10mm pistols to 7.62mm rifles.

I then looked at Hailey to see tears streaming down her face. I turned back to the officers to see them on the ground. I turned back to Hailey and knelt down to look her in the eyes before picking her up bridal style and turning away from the gang before I started running as fast as I can. I looked ahead of me seeing the city landscape turn into a countryside of green fields then becoming mountain ranges. I ran for a solid day fighting the burning feeling in my lungs and trying not to vomit from the citric acid taste on my tongue. I eventually stopped in a cave about 460 miles from civilization. I then went to work getting fire wood. I returned to the cave in about ten minutes and when I went in I saw Hailey sitting up while rubbing the back of her neck, "have a nice sleep?" I asked as she quickly snapped her head to me and relaxed after seeing it was only me "fine given the current surroundings" I set up a fireplace and flattened my palms and pointed them at the fireplace before shooting a torrent of flames right into the fireplace and when it ended we had a nice fire going, "better get some rest. We're moving at first light."

Hailey nodded and got comfortable while I sat near the entrance to the cave looking out at the vast ranges of mountains. I then looked up to see a full moon shining brightly, I then got up and headed to the back and just watched the fire before I laid down on my side and closed my eyes. I awoke to the sound of chopper blades and when I looked I saw several UH-6 flying past. The noise must have woken Hailey because she jumped up and stood stock still while they flew past. "Why are they here?" Hailey asked and I was just as confused until I saw a military jet fly past "either we're being hunted by the military or we're in a military controlled zone. We need to move" I got up feeling stiff from the position I slept in. I turned to Hailey and again picked her up bridal style hearing her gasp and wrap her arms around my neck. Sensing her uncertainty I whispered in her ear "I'm the fastest out the both of us and I can take the most damage. If we ran side by side one of us would be seen and shot at while if I carry you if they do shoot I'll take the bullets. That is, if they can catch me."

With that I walked to the entrance of the cave and began running again. Another solid day of running and by the time I stopped we were on a hillside overlooking a huge field of grass with a lake in the off to the right while the left had a mountain with plenty of caves "this will be alright for now." I suddenly felt extremely tired so I used the remainder of what's left of my energy to walk into a cave that had a clear view of everything and as I got to the very back I fell to my knees and fell on my side with a dull thump. I suddenly realized that because I have no more usable energy I couldn't get a fire going and the air temperature was dropping quickly. Realizing I had only one option I wrapped my arms around Hailey's stomach and hugged her close to me as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I awoke to find Hailey looking at me "you know a fire would've been nicer" I let her go and got up "I know but you try getting a fire started when you're tired, hungry and exhausted. It takes a little of my life as well when I start a fire so every time I start a fire I'm actually slowly killing myself. Knowing that re-think what you just said and realize it was either that or die due to the freezing temperatures. If you now wouldn't mind I'm going to go and get my thoughts together."

I turned and walked out of the cave and made my way to the lake and after doing a quick mind sweep and finding nobody I took off my shirt exposing my eight pack and body builder like body covered in scars I began to wade into the water until it hit waist height. I sighed in relief as I felt cleaner than I had in a long time and after getting used to the cold temperature of the lake I ducked my head under water and immediately brought it back up as I heard a few bushes rustle behind me. I did another mind sweep and froze with fear when I detected three military minds. I slowly turned and I saw three military soldiers all aiming MK14's directly at me "hands up and walk out of the water" I did as they ordered and as soon as I did one of them hand cuffed me while the other two charged their MK14's "whoa this is overkill don't you think?" I asked before I was quickly hit in the back with the butt of one of the guns "shut up" I stayed silent while slowly channeling my rage into an inner fire.

The air around me began to heat up to the point of there being no breathable air around me. I looked at all three soldiers before I smiled "this attack will kill everyone and everything so I suggest you stand down." One of the soldiers reached for a radio before his comrades put their hands on his shoulders "what attack can do that? You studied tell us" he looked at me and I returned his frightened stare with my own serious expression "chaos theory. It's a fire type move that only the creator of us all can do but fire types can learn it but the training is intense and only a few people of hundreds a year survive but the attack will kill the user of the attack, it's a suicide move with disastrous consequences used mainly in terrorist attacks. How a Psychic type has that move is beyond me." I smiled as they continued talking before I let out a maniacal laugh as fire started to rise from the ground all around me and rising up to two inches above my head as my fur started to have a type of wave effect –super saiyan style so you know what's coming next- I started to tense up as more fire rose up and my fur turned a pure red and the ring on my chest turned blue and an energy wave blasted outwards from me as I broke free of the cuffs and I nearly lost it and started laughing at their faces "see you in hell boys" I launched the attack, I felt myself being burnt alive blinded by red and defend by the crackling of fire and then everything stopped and three skeletons stood where the soldiers were standing before tumbling to the floor in a comedy style fashion.

I then took a breath and then realized the attack wasn't what it was meant to be and only took out the military officers and when I looked around me it was confirmed that only they were harmed as everything was the exact same before I fired the attack. A sudden twig snapping brought me back to life as I slowly did a mind sweep and felt the mind of a ralts and further back the minds of a Gallade and a Gardevoir. Knowing that they know I'm hear I decided to just walk back into the water and wash my face before stepping out and as soon as I did I was grabbed by the neck and a hand over my mouth stopped me from making any noise before a blindfold was put over my eyes and I was carried for an unknown amount of time before I was suddenly thrown and I felt my body hit stone before I quickly yanked the blindfold off my face and froze at what I saw. I was in a type of containment chamber with only one window in the roof and it was heavily barred and the door was made of pure steel making every attack against it useless. In the corner of this cell there was a small bed with no sheets and then a sudden sound made me turn around to see the door had opened and in stepped a machoke morph with a weird smile on his face before I was suddenly grabbed and thrown onto the bed. His intentions became clear at that moment and I tried to fight him but he eventually won and chained my hands up to the wall before he ripped off my clothing and without warning buried his member into my ass.

The pain was intense and there was a huge feeling of guilt, sorrow and dishonored as he then began thrusting hard into me. I showed no signs of pain in case it caused him to go faster and tear me in half. As he continued thrusting he bent over me and started talking to me "you like being fucked don't you. Don't worry you'll be getting more of this soon enough." I mustered up enough strength to look him in the eyes "fuck you" I then spat on him but that made him thrust harder into me doubling the pain but I still kept my eyes emotionless and my face set. He continued molesting me for another ten minutes or so before he released into my ass. I loathed the feeling and I hated him for doing it to me and as he pulled out he motioned his hand and a flareon morph stepped in with a branding knife which was glowing red with heat and as I was rolled over I felt it brand my lower back and when it was over I was then slashed several times in the back by something but by the sharpness I was guessing it was a knife and I looked down into the bed seeing the mattress slowly start to get stained red with my blood before I was hit in the back of the neck and passed out.

I suddenly opened my eyes hoping that it was a dream but the stone ceiling and the pain quickly put that thought out of my mind. I had spent several years here hoping to die. I was raped daily and constantly beaten until I passed out, I now had several scars across my back and front and I have a scar over my right eye and one knife scar going across my forehead. Groaning I sat up before the door again opened and in stepped a Gardevoir who took one look at me before running over to me "you shouldn't be moving sir" by the voice I could tell it was a girl. I laughed "how is it that you know medical advice and aren't getting the bastard that raped me arrested. Honestly I don't care, if I did do you think I would even be here today. Tell me something, how do you cope with this? I won't for my own reasons but answer it" she looked nervous before looking at the door "I never do. I find it sickening but in a way I'm just like you. I hate this place and want to escape but I can't due to fear of being captured again. Many have tried to escape, each one of them has returned back here and then the real punishment starts."

I nodded in understanding before gripping her shoulders and using them as support to stand up "I can correct one mistake you made. You are nothing like me, no one is. Tell me, did your parents love you?" she looked up at me "of course. Why, didn't yours?" I shivered but not to the cold "they did once, before I started acting like my father and my mother committed suicide and then my life went to shit. Every day I was beaten and I never got a minute of safety because of people wanting to take my life. So you see you are nothing like me." The Gardevoir nodded slowly before standing up and embracing me in a hug while she softly sobbed on my shoulder, feeling the tears stain my back. I froze up for a second before slowly rubbing her back before returning her embrace. I stood there letting her cry to her hearts content until she calmed down and pulled back enough to still be embracing me and to look into my eyes. I looked back into hers and suddenly hers became half lidded and the half I could see were glazed over.

I immediately put my hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. This seemed to snap her out of it as she shook her head before looking down to the floor, I cupped her shin in one hand and lifted her up to face me before looking away to a small hole in the wall "how thick are the walls in this place?" I asked, a plan already forming in my head "about two and a half feet thick why?" I smiled "perfect, are there other morphs here? People who are like you and want to see their parents again?" she nodded "about ten or twenty…you're not suggesting that we fight our way out? We would all either die or be found again." I shook my head and dropped my voice to a whisper "no we won't fight our way out, I see a weakness in the wall and because it is fairly thick I can get through it so all of us can quietly escape in the dead of night, I know a place that will be safe from them and you can start your own settlement."

She looked at me almost sad "what about you?" I faltered my expression into one of depression "I'll draw them away from you and your people. While you and the rest quietly escape I'll go alone to cause a diversion and you can get out safely. This will take planning and we have to be ready when the moment arrives. Are there any places where all of the morphs meet? Because if we want to escape we need everyone to be ready for the right moment." Just then the door opened and in walked a Gallade. I was then grabbed and thrown into the wall. I quickly used the speed and momentum of the throw to plant my right foot on the wall before flipping away from it and landing right behind him before snaking my hand around his neck with my elbow tucked directly under his chin as I slowly tensed my arm cutting the blood flow to the brain. He thrashed wildly for a few seconds before falling limp in my arms.

I loosened my grip and stepped back as he fell to the floor possibly dead. I then walked over to the Gardevoir before gripping her arm "this is your chance to escape. The wall on the right is weak so you can easily break it. I'll try to hold them off long enough for you to escape. If you do make it and then yelling stops you run to the…" I paused as I checked around to find Hailey's mind about two miles to the east. "East and don't stop until you reach a cave where a Zoroark morph is, her mane is blue where it should be red but other than that she's a natural Zoroark morph. Get started now, I'll keep their attention off you for as long as I can, given my state it will be about an hour or less so try to get away from here in that time."

The Gardevoir looked at me as if I was crazy "you can't do that. Even if I escape they'll kill you" I reset my expression back to emotionless "no they won't I've been through that much I died a long time ago. As soon as you hear violence break a section of the wall and when you get out repair it and run to where I told you. When you reach there tell the Zoroark that I sent you. Names Leone but call me Reverend." I extended my hand and she slowly shook it "names Emily. Just promise me that you'll be safe" I nodded "I will, I'll see you there." I leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek before turning to the door and running out of it to be faced with a long corridor and I slowly walked to my left before a guard noticed me and aimed a .44 magnum at me before pulling the trigger. The bang resounded in the corridor and the bullet hit me in my left shoulder. I slowly reached my right hand up and popped my arm back into place before slowly walking towards him while keeping my eyes locked on his. As I was about a meter away from him he started to shake with fear before running as fast as he could down a narrow side corridor.

I ran after him before after rounding a corner I discovered thirteen armed men aiming directly at me. I quickly get back behind the wall as bullets hit the corner of the wall and cracks of automatic gunfire resounded in my ears before a low sound brought me back to my senses, looking down I saw a concussion grenade live. I quickly held my hands over my ears and shut my eyes as it went off. I quickly opened my eyes again to see one of the armed guards in front of me. Taking a huge chance I leapt at him and began punching his temple with all my strength and soon enough he was losing blood fast. I quickly picked up his weapon and after looking at it I saw it was an FNP90, a sub machine gun perfect for close-quarter combat. I quickly primed it before getting out of cover "you wanna play boys" one of them popped up and I squeezed the trigger feeling the gun pull back and bullets flew from the muzzle of the gun hitting the guard in the head and as I watched him drop to the floor I quickly searched the first guy I killed and found two spare magazines and I put them in my shorts pocket before walking back out and staring at the empty corridor "come on who wants some? Come out you pussies" I then stayed silent before two voices nearly made me laugh "I'm nearly out of magazines" the second voice then responded "here, just who is this guy?" the first voice responded "don't know, but I'll rush him. Cover me" the second voice then yelled "he'll tear you to pieces if you move. Just call for reinforcements" the first voice responded "no time just cover me" I then saw the guy. A recruit by the look of his polished armor "yeah you want some too? Let's have some fun" I then leaned into the stock of the gun and pulled the trigger feeling it kick less and each bullet hit him in the head.

By the time the guy hit the floor I was out of ammo in the mag. I quickly pulled the empty mag out and put a new one in before priming it once more and looked to the guys I had killed to see one with a M1018 shotgun and the other with a FN FAL semi-automatic rifle. I quickly grabbed them both before going to where the rookie ran out to see a bit of a helmet poking out of the corner. I slowly pumped the shotgun before quickly turning the corner and as soon as the barrel of the gun touched his helmet I pulled the trigger. His blood splattered the wall behind him as he slid down the wall, a huge hole in his head from being shot point blank with a 12 gauge buckshot round. I quickly searched the rest and found a map of this place and found that there were two exits. One in a weapons depot and another in a helicopter landing pad. I quickly set of for the armory to rearm when I saw the soldier that shot me with the .44 magnum slowly walking towards the armory drawing heaving breaths. I slowly snuck up on him before I drew his .44 magnum and held it in one hand and as I aimed it at his head he opened a door to the armory and as soon as the door closed behind me I pulled the trigger.

I slowly walked over to the ammo selection and after dropping the P90 I rearmed with ammo for the other three guns before making a run for the helicopter landing pad. As I reached it I saw three vultures waiting. I ran for the nearest one and after doing a check to see if anything was damaged I saw nothing was I climbed into the pilot seat and started the main rotors and slowly rose into the air before I flew it in the direction I wanted. To the west hoping they would fall for it and sure enough they did. I was then getting shot at by nearly everywhere. A sudden beeping caused me to sharply inhale before I was jerked forward as the back rotor was hit. I quickly pulled the eject lever and I was soon flying in a chute over the now wrecked vulture. I quickly armed the FAL and aimed at a vulture that was closing in on me, I pulled the trigger and hit the pilot directly in the head and watched as that vulture joined mine in a burning wreck, the main rotor blades just narrowly missing me. I then hit the ground safely away from the two wrecks and I then made the long trek around that hellish place to the east which took me two days. I arrived at the lake on the third and decided to take a quick wash and after that I began walking again and soon enough I saw smoke coming from a cave.

I ran as fast as I could towards it and when I reached it I saw both Hailey and Emily sitting by a fire. I walked in and I sat right behind them before coughing. They quickly turned to face me, before anyone knew what was happening Hailey hugged me tightly while Emily just smiled at me. I slowly pried myself from Hailey's grasp before looking into her eyes "I have to go back, I'm not cruel enough to have others suffer. I'll be back" I then got back up and began walking away until I was stopped and held back "you leave and never show up for thirteen years and you finally show up and you're just leaving again. At least let me come with you." I shook my head slowly "I'm sorry Hailey but you can't, the place I'm going to a place where you would immediately get killed. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you or Emily. I must do this alone. I'm sorry but this is how fate decided it." I started walking again and by the time I made it to the hellish place where I still have nightmares. I quickly started walking around until I saw a barred window and a quick look inside I saw a growlithe morph who looked no older than six, she was shaking severely and I had to do something. I quietly wrapped on the bars. Her face looked up and at the sight of me she quickly ran to the window before trying to get rid of the solid bars that refused to budge despite her efforts, I quickly reached through the bars and gently grasped the side of her face "I'm getting you out of here, I know where you'll be safe but this can only work with you helping ok" she nodded and stood back.

I quickly grabbed two bars and with a quick tug they broke and as soon as I did that the door started to open. I quickly motioned for her to come over and as she did the door opened fully and there stood the flareon morph who had branded me and he walked in with the same knife presumably to do the same to her. Not giving him the chance I quickly grabbed her and got her through the hole and hoisted her over my shoulder as I started running hearing something closing in. As we reached the lake I saw Hailey looking at me shocked before I tossed the growlithe morph to her before I was hit in the back by something. Whatever it was exploded on impact and sent me flying forward before rolling several times and coming to a halt face down in the dirt. I couldn't move, all I could do was take in short gasps of air as I was rolled onto my back and I felt my lungs cease to work as I began to feel light-headed as I tried to get words out. All I could manage was "I…will…finally…rest…in…peace" –hey it was all I could say at the time-. My vision started to grey as Hailey knelt by my side, I saw her mouth moving as she shook me. I managed a smile and without a tear I loosed my grip on life.

**Well another chapter is officially done and I can say that I had a hard time writing this. I thank every reader because without you this would stop and I'd have one less thing that keeps my mind off of certain events. I'll make a deal with you guys, a review a chapter is all I ask. One review before I start the next chapter because it gives me hope that others are actually reading this.**


	3. I'M SORRY :(

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW THIS WILL MOST LIKELY UPSET YOU BUT I'VE BEEN DRAFTED INTO MY COUNTRIES MILLITARY/ARMY SO UPDATES MIGHT CAESE PERMANANTLY SO IF THEY DO I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE.**


End file.
